The Fatal Bodyguard
by Kelbelos.Wu
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, an agent of ISAAC project, a team was founded to fight against the fearful criminal alliance of Akatsuki from Japan and Mondo Nero from Italy. Through the help of his pervert superior and one of hell of a brother, Sasuke was able to stay undercover as a candidate for the most dangerous gangster's personal bodyguard position. And the twisted fate begins. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

My first hello to whom may read my first story on FF! Before you begin with my imaginative SasuNaru fanfic, I'd like to have a few introduction of myself and some notes for this story.

First, my Vietnamese name is Nhã Trúc, but you can call me by my online/nickname (whatever), which is **Kel**.

Second, English is **not** my native tongue, so I'd like to apologize first if you ever see any grammar mistake, dull sentence or something that irritates you. I'll try my best to avoid them as much as possible. I promise.

Third, I've not yet to decide this story possible m-preg or not, so just… wait til the end. And this fic contains a lot more genres like Drama, Gore, Violence, etc… And Interpol is a **real** deal, unlike my fictional ISAAC project.

Fourth, **there might be some crossover characters from all the manga/anime that I seriously love, but maybe just a brief appearance.**

Fifth, **please review**! ToT And if you wanna discuss anything, give me advices, or just simply point out any defect/plothole, don't hesitate to tell me!

Thank you.

 **The Fatal Bodyguard**

 ** _Summary:_** Uchiha Sasuke, an agent of ISAAC project, a team was founded to fight against the fearful criminal alliance of Akatsuki from Japan and Mondo Nero from Italy. Through the help of his pervert superior and one of hell of a brother, Sasuke was able to stay undercover as a candidate for the most dangerous gangster's personal bodyguard position. And the twisted fate begins. SasuNaru.

* * *

 ** _2015, 18_** ** _th_** ** _July._**

It was really a hot day in Lyon, France that just made people want to hide in their shacks and enjoy the coolness of the air conditioner, so did Sasuke. Riding to work under this kind of heat didn't help his mood one bit.

Yes, riding. Uchiha Sasuke owned an on sleek-black-coloured sport motorcycle.

BMW HP4 Race – his baby.

He literally fell in love with it after one look at the exhibition several months ago. The motor had not been cheap, and with all the upgrades, add-on, it had costed him some more zeros from his bank account.

Luckily, his job right now allowed him to buy something extravagant like that.

Parking the damn expensive motor at his usual spot, Uchiha Sasuke walked in the building where he worked.

The skycraper looked like a normal workplace of businessmen, where suited people walked around in a hurry state, chatted over the phone, or made such serious expression.

Sasuke stepped in an elevator at the very end of the lobby, taking out his registered card and hovering it in front of a look-alike scanning machine. When his card had got accepted, a small screen appeared on the cold metal wall of the lift, showing the floor numbers.

Sasuke pressed B-4.

Welcoming him was a different scene.

There were people who clicking furiously fast on a somewhat complicated computers' system; pictures, words, documents flying across the screens; others were spotted talking over some topic, and its content could be considered abnormal for a business working place. Because 'dead', 'gun', dangerous' were there to be heard.

Sasuke slowered his steps and stopped when he was halted by his 'co-worker' – Nara Shikamaru.

"Hold your horses, Uchiha, the boss wants to meet you in his office." Shikamaru put one of his hand in his pocket and gave out a lazy yawn. "Probably something important, he looked a little bit anxious."

Sasuke nodded slightly before sending Shikamaru off with a thank you.

…

Hatake Kakashi looked up from his favorite book and gave Sasuke a nod before putting his precious novel away.

"My dear Sasuke, take your seat."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little bit, humming quitely before sitting down, couldn't help but feeling some excitement rushed through him. Of course, his facial expression was still the same, the I-don't-give-a-damn-about-whatever-you-are-saying look. And he made sure that it wouldn't change anytime soon.

But his boss actually chose to look at him but not at his dearest porn whatever love story book. That was something extremely rare.

The gray-haired man rummaged in his drawer for a while before plugging taking out a white usb, plugged it in the laptop and made some clicks. Several pictures and files popped up on the screen, showing faces and information. This time, Sasuke had to lean closer to take a good look of the screen before actually furrowing his eyebrows. He turned to look at his supervisor with a skeptical expression.

"Are you sure he is dead?"

"Well, that is what you have to find out, Sasuke."

…

The world seemed to be at peace now, except for some areas, where wars were still on raging but overall, it was kind of harmonious.

Kind of.

Lying under the surface, there were some mighty and deadly criminal organizations, standing over decades and still going strong. Italy, Mexico, Russia, Japan, China, Hongkong, they all had it, and probably the most powerful ones. But when two organizations intergrated? Well, that was some deep shit.

Twenty years ago, the most fearful criminal organization from Japan – Akatsuki decided to league with Mondo Nero, a greatly influencing mafia group from Italy, and they had been expanding their territories ever since, inside and outside of their countries. They did what mafia always did; money laundering, drug trafficking, illegal gambling, prostitution, and other prohibited deeds.

Even with great effort, governments had failed to exterminate them for once, only able to hold them down for different intervals. Realizing the worsened situation, the international criminal police organization, also known as Interpol had stepped in. The commision of inquiry had establish a special team just to fight against this alliance.

The team candidates were selected carefully by all the superior officers from membership of police forces in one hundred and ninety two countries.

After two years of a hell training, only twenty five people remaining.

In the next month, the special project called International Special Agents Against Crimes had been founded.

The ISAAC.

And Uchiha Sasuke was one of them.

…

 ** _2015, 23_** ** _th_** ** _July._**

Uchiha Itachi was one hell of a brother.

Sasuke darted an annoyed look towards his black-nail-polished aniki who was gracefully sipping his capuccino.

"It better be something _worth my time,_ Itachi." Sasuke growled.

This motherfucker called him in his private line, told him there was something _really_ vital about his upcoming mission and he needed to see him as soon as possible.

And here, Itachi took his time to actually compliment his freakin' drink while Sasuke was slowly losing his cool.

"Itachi, you asshole weasel!" That's it.

"Relax little brother, I just wanted to meet you in person, we haven't met each other for like three years." Itachi put his cup down and interlaced his delicate pale fingers onto his lap.

He looked at Sasuke meaningfully.

Inwardly sighed, Sasuke knew this look; it meant that his older brother was _very_ unhappy with him because of their poor brotherly connection over these years.

Mostly Sasuke's fault.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke rubbed his temples with his thumb and middle finger, "I have been busy. It was not my fault for being transferred to Lyon."

"But you did pursue me to put you in that candidate list of the ISAAC project." Itachi's voice was hard.

"I _wanted_ it, Itachi." Sasuke frowned.

"You wanted it to fulfil his _pretension."_ Itachi shook his head, correcting his younger brother.

"Enough, Itachi, I did not fly to Japan to have this kind of conversation, alright? I have a very important mission coming up and I need to focus." Sasuke insisted while looking at Itachi, "Look, I'm really sorry."

Itachi nodded after a while and took the last sip of his drink, "You're forgiven, Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't help but pull the corner of his lip a little bit upward.

They talked for a very long time, until the café had to close. Sasuke received a lot of advices and information for his next mission from Itachi. It wasn't like Kakashi did not give him what he needed, but listening from his prodigy brother was a different feeling.

Not only an older brother, but also his late superior.

"Younger brothers need their older brothers, after all."

Sasuke had to snort at that.

Three days later, despite his busy schedule, Itachi was seen to set Sasuke off. The two raven haired brothers talk for a little before Sasuke had to leave to the private gate.

On the plane, sat in his seat, Sasuke replayed his older brother's words, "No matter what you think, Sasuke, I've always been proud of you. And remember this carefully, I want you to come back, safe and sound."

 **End of chapter I.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my beautiful readers/followers/who accidentally click into the link of this story lmao! I'm really really sorry for such a slow update ToT I've been busy with my new job so I couldn't write much and did such a long delay. I'll try to be more faster next time with a longer chapter.

Thank you all for your patience.

* * *

 ** _2016, 3_** ** _rd_** ** _April._**

It had been around six months from the moment Sasuke cut off all of his connection to carry this mission. Right now it wasn't the time to make any contact with his superior yet, he knew that Kakashi had had his underling set eyes on Sasuke, just to make sure Sasuke wouldn't get his head blown off anytime soon.

But Sasuke had no idea who was on his side, this way the enemy wouldn't be able to smell any connection between the undercover agents.

Standing under the showerhead, Sasuke raked his fingers through his hair, thinking hard.

He had always known that this mission was hard to get, but now it was trickier than he'd ever thought.

Just like other gangs, the Mondo Nero leaders value their life the most, if you couldn't be alive then what else could you do? That was why, to become the personal bodyguard, one person needed to have these qualities,

First, loyalty, wore to be devoted to their boss. In short, be their guard dog.

Second, strength and skills. If you didn't have them, what were you here for?

Third, had brain. Stupidity could kill you, remember that.

Once you'd obtained this position, you could get anything you wished for. Power, well, under one person but above a lot of others. Money, yes, very high paid job. Women to have fun with, or men, or both, your taste.

However, to be able to claim that position, Sasuke had to fight, hard and ruthless. Every two week, the gang would hold a battle for all the candidates. Funny thing was, the candidates had their own levels. Low ones fight against each other to get higher, and the high levels did the same, but things would only get more severe. There were no rules here, try to win with all you got. Weapons were allowed, from dagger, knife, sword, axe, staff, not gun though, it wouldn't be fair, would it? All styles of fighting were also permitted, it was about your life anyway.

Sasuke turned off the shower and wiped the water off of his face, he took a deep breath, mumbling, "Two more fights to go."

Wrapping the cloth around his knuckles, Sasuke fought against the disturbing coil in his stomach. Every time he set his step in this fighting cage, he felt sick. He'd been fighting for his entire life, on the street to protect the citizen, at the miltary base, to improve his skills, or just randomly in the backyard of his parents' house against Itachi, but this, this was something different.

It was a battle to kill. Locked in the cage, like an animal with people watching them, fighting until one collapsed.

…

After choosing his weapons, Sasuke got inside the cage and stood still, but he was actually glancing around, trying to tell if anyone with high position was here or not. Usually there were just normal gang members, some leaders of small groups came to watch, while the higher ones could watch with a recording. Right when Sasuke thought he'd caught some familiar faces, his opponent stepped in.

Sasuke moved his gaze to the guy in front of him, the man had a black spiky hair, stern eyes and he had some kind of white mask covering half of his face. Comparing him and Sasuke, he was more built, clearer arms muscles and probably taller than Sasuke one or two centimeters.

And the thing that caught Sasuke's eyes the most was his weapon. A huge, shiny, almost glistening, sharp blade.

Hell, too many adjectives for description.

And here Sasuke had two daggers, wasn't a good choice.

"Momochi Zabuza." Sasuke heard the man said.

"Sugiyama Noriaki." ***** Of course there was no way Sasuke gonna use his real name, before his accession to ISAAC, all of his information had been deleted, right now he was Sugiyama Noriaki, a man with no relatives, dropped out of school at the age of 18, had been living on the street, selling drugs, got caught by the cops several times and had an interest for martial art.

"Ah, I've heard about you. You hardly lose, eh?" Zabuza placed the blade onto his shoulder and observed Sasuke, and Sasuke swore that he could feel the gaze burn a hole between his forehead.

"I never lose." That was what Zabuza could hear before he had to block an attack from Sasuke.

The two fighters flung at each other like they were raged animal.

It was no good for Sasuke every time he stackled that enormous blade, the strikes from Zabuza were powerful, as heavy as a sledgehammer, yet he was fast. Sasuke thought he could feel every fibre of his arm muscle shook violently when he stopped a plunk from Zabuza with his dagger.

It had been more than five minutes and all Sasuke had been doing was dodge, avoid or strike back with no great forces.

Sasuke heard an annoyed huff when he rolled over the side, alongside with the cage bars.

"Keep dodging eh?! You should've been better than this!" And he swung the blade down.

In that nick of time, Sasuke moved his body just slightly, successfully got away from the attack, making the blade fell between the bars, more than half of the blade was outside of the cage. Zabuza hollered infuriatedly, wanting to lift his blade away from the bars but in that moment, he heard a loud crack of broken bone, followed by a horrendous pain at his wrist.

His wrist joint was broken and he dropped his blade.

The crowd went vivace at that moment.

The second Zabuza's blade got stuck between the bar was the moment of victory for Sasuke, he had been waiting for this chance from the start. He'd noticed how long the weapon was, and thought for a second what'd he do if the weapon got stuck in the gap of two bars.

It wasn't like he tried to run away from the attack, dummy, he was trying to find the perfect opportunity to lure Zabuza into the net he'd been preparing from the very first moment of this fight. And Zabuza had fallen into it, willingly.

Zabuza's blade got stuck, it'd take some seconds for him to get it back, but some mere seconds were more than enough for Sasuke. He kicked the back of Zabuza's wrist horizontally with a great force, sending it spat against the bar. Zabuza's hand movement was shamefully obstructed by his blade.

Sasuke stood up, slid the blade of his dagger so fast on Zabuza's two ankles. The cuts were deep enough.

Zabuza panted harshly and looked at Sasuke, at that moment he felt completely defeated, because in Sasuke's obsidian eyes, there was no affection of victory, just blank.

It was like… the whole battle was just a mere hunting game.

He thought he'd only turned into the prey at the end, but no, they hadn't switched places, Sasuke had been the predator from the very beginning.

…

Sasuke stepped out of the cage and accepted a bottle of water from some guy, he opened the cap and took a big sip. Usually he'd leave this place right away but when he was about to do so, he was held back.

They wanted him to continue to fight.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly, so that meant they were going to speed up the process? Or…

Sasuke chuckled quietly to himself, seemed like someone was impatient and wanted to push his limit.

He'd to admit, some of the candidates were surprisingly good. There had been various styles of fighting, he needed not to lie that there were times he'd got galvanized. As an astounding agent and soldier himself, Sasuke'd always been calm, not as impassive as Itachi, but he at least showed some emotion and to be honest, he'd once wondered whether Itachi was human or not.

Here, he'd been experienced quite a lot of combat fighting styles, and he'd quite caught that they were all reckless, this was different from his style.

He was self-possessed, alert, and he analyzed the situation well.

Sasuke sat on the chair, eyes scanned around carelessly until he saw a lock of golden hair, hiding in the back of the crowd, and Sasuke smirked to himself.

Uzumaki Naruto, who had an unique hair colour, just like his father.

Namikaze Naruto who was the fourth leader of Akatsuki, reported dead last year. Yes, reported.

Right now, Uzumaki Naruto who was supposedly to be the fifth leader, was 'invited' to Russia, leaving the organization in the hand of his cousin, Nagato.

To put in the exact words, Uzumaki Naruto had become an hostage.

Sasuke had just found out about this some weeks ago, when he received a encrypted message. There was no evidence about this cliffhanger between the two gangs but he could sense the tension lurking in the air.

He put the bottle away and stood up, heading back into the cage and waiting for his opponent.

One minute later, Sasuke thought there was a minor earthquake when the giant man got in the cage. The man was Russian, and he was as big as a Hulk.

And to Sasuke's liking, he was carrying a big ass axe.

Why did everyone have to use those kind of weapons?

 **End of chapter II.**

* * *

Note:

 _ **Sugiyama Noriaki**_ : Sasuke's voice character. I love his voice, his voice **_can make a man pregnant_** lol.


End file.
